


Confessions

by Imzadi_Deanna



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Fem!Trek, Femslash, Fingering, Oral Sex, PWP, genderbent, idiots to lovers, it’s just porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna
Summary: “Don’t go blaming me.” Lenora said indignantly. “Just because you get turned on when the wind changes direction, doesn’t mean the rest of us have so little control.”“And you sure are the epitome of control, Bones.” Lenora was sure that was sarcasm.Jim grabbed the back of Lenora’s chair, tugging it backward- the wheels on the chair betraying Lenora by moving. “Jim, c’mon. I’m trying to study.” She stubbornly clung to the desk, not letting Jim drag her any further.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Confessions

Lenora was all set to get some good old fashion studying in. The textbooks she’d been allowed to check out of the library sitting pretty on her desk. PADD charging- so she could double check the more outdated facts.

Jim was out. But that worked well. She had the room to herself. No roommate to parade around in various states of undress.No Jim to annoy her with a constant barrage of bones, bones, bones.

Bones. 

Bones.

Bones!

No. Just her. The dusty textbooks. A nice drink. A . . . Was that a stain on the ceiling? how did it-

No. No distractions. She pulled the textbook towards her, opening up to the correct chapter and began to read.

There was a mistake in the first paragraph. She pulled her PADD towards her to double check. Maybe this wasn’t the best way to study. Jim had said so when she’d left her an hour ago. She hated proving her right. 

The door to their room opened, the woman herself walking through. She must have thought her name too many times. 

Though, if that’s how it worked she would have appeared ages ago when Lenora was chanting her name.

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear.” Jim made a wide gesture with her arms, her obnoxiously short outfit riding up even further as she moved.

“You think I talk about you when you’re not here. To the nobody in this room?” Lenora sassed her.

“I saw how you were checking me out when I left.” Jim said. Hands on her waist and one hip thrusted out. “Bet you got no actual studying done.”

“Wrong on both counts, Jim.” Lenora looked back down at her work, wiggling the PADD. Not giving in to whatever games Jim wanted to play.

She could hear Jim moving around, walking close to her desk before continuing past- throwing herself down on Lenora’s bed.

_Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look!_

She knew exactly how Jim would look, she wouldn’t be able to keep up the annoyed tone in her voice if she had to see her spread out on her bed, skirt riding high on her creamy thighs. Legs spread slightly.

“Don’t put your shoes on my bed.” She grunted out instead. Re-reading the same line for the third time.

The PADD screen locked. The angle of the blacked out screen perfect -with a slight tilt of her hands- to see Jim. 

Lenora was right about her short skirt riding up her thighs, she was on her stomach, legs bent at the knee and thrown in the air. 

“My shoes aren’t touching your bed.” Came Jim’s muffled reply to her earlier words. Jim moved her arms, placing her palms flat down on the bed and pushing up.

Lenora reactivated the PADD forcing herself to look away.

“Aren’t you gonna ask how my date went?”

“You’ve barely been gone an hour. I can guess how bad it went.” Lenora fidgeted in her seat, fighting the urge to look over her shoulder as she heard Jim grunting on the bed.

“Wasn’t bad. We just skipped to the main event.” 

“You suddenly become a two pump chump.” Jim has spent too many nights bragging to Len. She didn’t think Jim was exaggerating when she said she could ride someone for hours. Even if they had gone right to the main event, she wouldn’t be back here.

“Nah, we just did a bunch of hand stuff. Boring.”

The screen went dark again, she could see how Jim had shifted around, now on her back, head dangling off the edge of the bed, legs pressed straight up against the wall. Her shirt had ridden up this time, showing off the muscles of her abs, Lenora felt her mouth water at the thought of licking along the definition of Jim’s muscles.

The PADD wasn’t working.

“At least you’re gettin’ some.” Bones slammed the PADD to the side, replacing the space in front of her with yet another anatomy textbook. At least the book wouldn’t let her spy on Jim. ”Some of us are too busy with the theory of genitalia to actually get dick downed by them.”

She was so intent on not looking at how Jim was spread over her bed, she missed the way Jim eyed her, a sly smile on her face.

“Dicked down?” She said casually. “How vulgar of you. And specific. Were you thinking about me?”

Lenora was not going to fall for the bait. She hunched her shoulder as she heard Jim climb off the bed.

“You sure are into the phallic imagery tonight.”

“Jeez. Wonder why.” She gestured to the detailed anatomical structure on the page. Knowing Jim was now looking at it over her shoulder.

“Besides.” Jim continues like Lenora hadn't just tried to blow her off. “ She didn’t have a dick. Or toys. Though, if I had fingers like hers, I wouldn’t bother with anything else either.”

Len felt her face burning. She didn’t give Jim the satisfaction of her reply.

“Oh so you can say the word “dicked down” but I mention a pretty girl fingering me and you get all squeamish?” Jim whispered in her ear. “They were so nice, Bones. Had to wear cotton tipped gloves because of her nails. Let me tell you though, it wasn't a deal breaker.”

Jim moved her hand up, tucking a strand of Lenora's hair behind her ears. “Little disappointing though. Would have been nice to feel her trailing one of those nails down my lips. Sliding down to where I was wet, not pressing in but letting it trail around my h-“

Lenora shoved Jim backwards with her shoulders, “Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“Perpetually horny.” 

“Don’t act like you have nothing to do with this.”

“Don’t go blaming me.” Lenora said indignantly. “Just because you get turned on when the wind changes direction, doesn’t mean the rest of us have so little control.”

“And you sure are the epitome of control, Bones.” Lenora was sure that was sarcasm.

Jim grabbed the back of Lenora’s chair, tugging it backward- the wheels on the chair betraying Lenora by moving. “Jim, c’mon. I’m trying to study.” She stubbornly clung to the desk, not letting Jim drag her any further. 

“With an outdated textbook?” Jim let go of her chair, walking two of her fingers down Lenora’s arm as she walked around the chair, grabbing Lenora’s wrist when she reached it and moving her hand off the desk. “You and I both know you've gotten nothing done.”

“I was definitely about to start.” Jim slid around so she was standing in between Len and the desk, short skirt swaying with the movements. She’d bet Jim was purposefully making the hem of her dress brush over Lenora's knees. 

“It’s all about setting the scene. Having the physical text in front of me is psychologically proven to help retain information.”

“Yes yes I know. Just like all those colourful pens you collect mean you're more likely to retain certain information by associating it with a colour. Blah blah blah.” 

Jim gripped the chair behind Lenora’s shoulders, sliding her knees up on either side of Len’s thighs, effectively kneeling over her. Inching closer until her chest was pressed to Len’s face.

“Not that you actually use them to write notes. Y’know sometimes Bones I think you just like the aesthetics of academia.”

She’s about to throw her head back and tell Jim where she can shove off to when Jim sits down, practically putting all her weight of Len’s thighs. Her face inches from hers.

“And that’s not an insult. It works for you. I've seen your grades. You and Janice have that in common.” 

She paused with her mouth open. Putting the comments together. “Janice. As in Janice Lester.” Len groaned. That girl had been trouble from the start. Explains why Jim was back so early. “Jim, no.”

“I know. I have a type. Grumpy doctor assholes.” 

That was news to Lenora. She didn’t fail to notice that she fell in that slightly niche category. 

“Why would you waste your time with her?” 

Jim shrugged. “S’just something to do. It was fine at first, always is with her. We were sitting on her bed.”

Jim grabbed one of Len’s hands. Placing it down on her own thigh, Jim’s skin feeling like it was being branded against her palm. “What are you doing?”

“We were kissing.” Jim ignored her question. “And she moved her hand up and down my thigh.”

She moved Len’s hand with what she could assume was a similar pattern, Lenora felt her mouth go dry.

Her eyes were darting back and forth from Jims to where she was trailing Lenora’s hand higher and higher. Before letting go.

“Your hands are nicer, rougher.” She could have sworn Jim’s voice was getting breather. “I can feel your calluses on my skin.”

“Nicer than latex I’m sure.” Lenora heard herself respond. 

“Yeah.” Jim was watching her hand. Lenora moved it in the pattern Jim had set. Silence surrounded them, it took Lenora a moment to realise it was because her hand had been steadily trailing higher and higher without Jim To guide it, pushing under the hem of Jim’s skirt. 

Lenora felt embarrassment run through her like a wave. Dragging her hand back down Jim’s thigh until her elbow hit the back of her seat. Her blunt nails leaving red marks down Jim’s thigh. 

Jim was watching her, a hand moving to cup the back of her neck. A small smile on her lips. Lips that were getting closer to hers. 

She almost swallowed her tongue when Jim kissed her, soft lips pressed to her chapped ones. The hand cupping the back of her neck tightening, fingers dragging through her hair. 

“Her hands are nice, but she’s not very good at using them.” Jim confessed as she pulled back. 

“Yeah.” Was all Lenora’s brain could think to reply, her lips tingling. 

“Felt like a business transaction.” Jim sighed, sounding exaggerated. “It’s not my fault my mind started to wander.”

“You started to daydream while she was fingering you.” Lenora was almost offended on Lester's behalf. Even if she couldn’t stand her. 

“I multitasked.” Jim’s other hand came and rested on the hand Lenora had on her knee, trailing her fingertips up from her wrist all the way to her nails.

Encouraging her to move back up.

She didn’t have to think twice.

She trailed her hand higher, dipping back under Jim’s skirt, feeling the way her thigh muscles flexed under her fingertips, before reaching the juncture where Jims thigh dipped into her hip.

“Jim.” Lenora would deny to her grave the way her voice broke halfway through the sentence. Jim leaned back, letting go of Len’s hand as she rested her elbows on the desk, skirt rising up to show off her cunt. Instead of meeting the resistance of fabric she expected, her thumb sliding against Jim’s wet folds, grazing against her hole as she kept pushing further against her. She could feel how Jim clenched around the tip of her finger, as she let out a gasp. 

“Jeez. You’re as bad as Janice was.”Jim rocked her hips, a smirk on her face. “No need to rush. Bones.”

Lenora pulled her hand back. A scowl on her face “dammit Jim. I’m already at a disadvantage being a cadet at my age. I can’t have you playing these games with me just because your date fell through.” Jim reached back towards her, grabbing onto her shoulders.

She went to shove Jim off, hands grabbing at her hip bones. Jim clung tighter. “No, wait. It’s not a game to me. Let me finish telling you what happened.”

She shouldn’t. This was such a bad idea. 

Jim continued while she silently debated. “Anyway, so she puts the gloves on. Even does the snap thing that you’ve perfected.”

“Jim.” Lenora started again.

“And she’s going to town, making me feel like she was searching my cunt for cavities.”

Lenora tried to keep the scowl on her face. Tried to keep her eyebrows furrowed and not encourage Jim’s mood any further. But she lost it at her words, snorting loudly as her hands relaxed against Jim, her head falling forward and resting on Jim’s chest. 

“I’m serious, It was like what I imagine getting a prostate check to feel like.”

She couldn’t stop herself from laughing. Jim had such a way of getting under her skin. Making what should have been an awkward situation feel like the most natural progression in the world.

“She asked if it felt good, and I just sorta smiled and nodded.” Jim repeated the look for her. “Then I kinda just layed back and pretended it was someone else.”

“Who.” Lenora asked, because she liked to torture herself apparently. 

“It’s my go to fantasy these days.” Jim didn’t answer her question. “There’s this woman, a bit taller than me, gorgeous brown eyes, and her fingers. Fuck, Bones. Her fingers would bring an angel ‘round begging.”

Lenora felt her face flush at Jim’s words. Who could possibly live up to that fantasy. She felt disgusted that she was starting to feel a kinship with Janice. 

Jim reached over, grabbing at her hand and placing it back on her thigh- letting Lenora make the final move. She couldn’t have pulled away at that point. Even if she wanted too.

“Janice didn’t take the time to play with me. Didn’t see just how wet I could get for her.” Lenora rubbed along Jim’s thigh, creeping higher as Jim leaned back again, pulling her skirt back up so Lenora could see how she’d started to leave a mess down her thighs, dripping onto Len’s sweatpants. “Didn’t see how I’d react if you played with my clit. Or my lips.”

Jim trailed off into a moan as Len slid her fingers along either side of Jim’s clit, sliding along it before dipping them down and dipping her fingers tips along her sensitive entrance, gathering up the wetness and sliding back up to her clit.

She raised her hand higher, trailing her fingers along the crease where Jim’s thigh turned into hip, resting it there as she circled Jim’s clit with her thumb. Jim twitched under her, biting her lip. Before Len could overthink it she began to lean forward, licking her own lips, giving Jim enough time to stop her if she wanted.

Placing her hand on Lenora’s shoulder, Jim leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her, almost shyly, compared to what else they were doing.

“What did you imagine your mystery lady doing to you, Jim.” Lenora said in a whisper.

“She’d pull me into her lap, Just like this, while she played with me.” Jim said, close enough that Lenora’s lips moved with hers. “Such a tease. Make me ask nicely before she’d really finger me.”

Lenora was almost sure this wasn’t actually happening, she must have fallen asleep reading the textbook. There’s no way Jim was actually sitting on her lap, sounding like something out of her fantasies. 

“You gonna make me ask nicely?” Jim’s eyes were shining. “Or are you gonna ask me nicely if you can put your fingers in me?”

Or a bad Holoporn. 

“Oh, Darlin’.” Lenora finally found her tongue. “I don’t think you’ve ever asked for anything nicely in your life.”

She trailed her hand back down, letting her fingers slip back through Jim’s folds as Jim leaned against the desk again. She felt Jim’s wetness slide along the skin of her fingers, drenching the digits as she trailed fingers around Jim’s sensitive hole, slowly pressing one in and letting it curl up enough to rub against her walls, thumb sliding up to rub over her clit at the same time.

“Ah, fuck.” Jim smiled lewdly at her, hips twitching up as she tried to spread her legs even further in the small chair. Glancing down at what Len was doing with her hand.

“Is that your middle finger?” She sounded both breathless and incredulous. “I suppose that’s one way of giving me the finger.”

“I like to multitask.” She easily sassed back, pulling her finger out before pressing two back into Jim, feeling how she clenched around them, she went slow, pressing her fingers in and rubbing up against Jim as her thumb did the same on the outside of her clit. Going until she couldn’t go any further, Jim warm, wet cunt in the palm of her hand, her wetness gushing out of her and sliding down Len’s wrist as she pulled out slowly, repeating the motion as Jim kept rambling. She wondered how long Jim could keep that up.

“Add a third and you’ll have me fucking dripping down your arm.” Jim’s voice trembled. 

A thought crossed her mind. “Hey, when she started, you said she just slipped in, even though you weren’t turned on?” Lenora confirmed. “How’d she miss the fact you weren’t all wet and ready for her?”

“Oh, I was.” Jim said, sounding embarrassed for the first time. “I’d already, um.” Lenora waited as Jim clenched around her fingers. “I’d already masturbated before I went over.”

“Why on earth would you get yourself off before sex? That’s the whole point of sex.”

“Your fault.” Jim sounded embarrassed. “Your fucking fingers, Len.”

The pieces were falling into place. 

“You came back, all excited about your damn books.” Jim continued, voice getting louder. “Fucking running your hands all over them and pointing at me, and then you grabbed my face-“

She reached up the hand that wasn’t playing with Jim’s cunt, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at her. “Like this?”

“Yeah.” Jim’s voice was back to breathless. “And you went on about how you were gonna be hittin’ the books hard tonight, so I better not rush home. And you just, you sounded so sweet but your words were mean, and I thought I was gonna melt into a puddle right there.”

“I thought you were in the shower longer than usual.” Lenora admitted, awe in her voice. She kissed along Jim’s jaw, around her fingers. Twisting her fingers inside of Jim and feeling the vibrations of her moans as she kissed along her throat, stroking Jim’s walls as deep as she could.

“Fuck, bones, god, I was right.” 

“ ‘bout what?” 

“That your fingers would feel fucking amazing.” The words fell out of Jim’s mouth easily. “Feels so good, Bones.”

“What’d she do next?” 

“Wh- oh, um.” Jim fumbled over her words as Lenora ran her hand down Jim’s back, trailing under her shirt and unhooking her bra.

“The me in your head. Did she undress you?” She moved her hand under the loose fabric of Jim’s bra, cupping a breast, trailing her thumb over her nipple at the same time she rubbed her other thumb against Jim’s clit.

“Yeah.” Was all Jim was able to get out, shaky hands letting go of Lenora to help pull her shirt up and off, bra coming with it.

Jim’s breast bounced with her movements, Lenora’s fingers greedily pinching and rolling a nipple as she lowered her mouth to the other one, sucking it into her mouth and laving at it with her tongue. 

“Bones, oh my god.” Jim moaned out. Arching her chest up, thrusting her breasts towards Lenora’s face as her hands tried to rip Lenora’s shirt off. 

There was a struggle while they undressed her, not wanting to stop Len’s mouth movements long enough to pull the shirt off, but both desperate to feel each others bare skin against the others. 

Jim’s warm skin against hers was like heaven, her two hands exploring the expanse of Lenora’s back, fingernails trailing down the sides of her spine as Lenora laved attention onto Jim’s perky breasts. Jim’s cunt clenched around her fingers, broken moans falling from her mouth.

“So fucking wet, Jim.” Lenora said around the nipple in her mouth.

“I’ve come twice tonight.”

“No wonder you’re so wet, Janice finally started fingering you right, did she?” No she was not jealous, there was no jealousy in her tone to detect. She especially was not Jealous because she now had Jim writhing on her fingers.

Suck it, Janice. 

“Fuck, Bones. Please.” Jim clawed at Len’s shoulders, hips twitching as Len continued to fuck her with her fingers. Pressing kisses to her neck when Jim wriggled within reach. “She was shit, could barely find the fucking g-spot.”

“She made you come though.” Lenora was torturing herself, why the fuck was she bringing this up while she had Jim falling apart on her lap.

“I fucking made me come. Came so hard I called out your name.” Jim sounded like the confession was ripped out of her.

Lenora froze. Fingers stopping their motion. “No.”

“Yeah.” Jim didn’t look even the least bit ashamed. Hips picking the pace back up that Lenora had stopped, her breasts bouncing with her movements.

“Holy shit.”

“While she was doing her thing. The you in my head was going on about how good she bet I tasted, and how she’d love to get her tongue in me as deep as she could and have me ride it.” Jim grinded down on her hand, her clit swollen against Lenora’s palm.

Lenora was throbbing in her pants, sure she was going to come at Jim’s word. “Would you ride my tongue as hard as you’re riding my fingers?” 

“Yes,” Jim almost screamed as Lenora continued to rub against her insides, right on her g-spot. “Fuck, Bones.”

“Am I always who you think about. When you’re desperate to come?” She sounded a lot calmer than she felt, her own clit throbbing in her pants, desperate to be touched as well.

“Course it’s you, Bones. Always you.” Jim panted out, bouncing and fucking herself on Len’s fingers as much as she could. “All I can fucking think about when I see you. How you’d sound. How you’d taste. Come at just the fucking thought of you licking me.”

“Like this?” Lenora leaned forward again, licking a long strip up the side of Jim’s neck, catching her earlobe between her teeth and pulling on it.

Jim buckled against her, scream echoing around the room as she clenched rhythmically around her fingers. Moans turning it cries as she moves against her. Lenora kept a secure arm around her, not letting her fall as she rode out her pleasure. Fuck, she could almost come just from the sounds Jim was making. So obscene, right in her ear.

Jim settled, clinging tight to her, hips moving at a slow, languid pace as she continued to fuck herself gently on Lenora’s fingers.

“Three orgasms and you still want more?” She confirmed. Jim groaned, nodding against the side of her head. Lenora kissed any bit of skin she could reach. “Do you need a minute or can you go again now?”

“ ‘m good. I-“ Jim cut off, eyes almost rolling into the back of her head and hips twitching hard as Lenora grazed her thumb back over Jim’s clit. 

“You seem a bit sensitive.” Lenora put on the sweet tone of voice she now knew got Jim hot and bothered. “My awesome fingers too much for you?”

“No.” Jim scowled, pulling back to glare at her.

“Want me to kiss it better?” She continued before Jim could start an argument. 

Jim moved so fast it was almost comical, reaching behind her and shoving the textbook over and sitting on Len’s desk, legs spreading to show off her dripping wet cunt. 

Lenora wanted to bury her face in and never come back up for air.

“You look overwhelmed.” Jim said as Lenora continued to stare.

“I’m not.”

Jim smirked at her, still looking slightly dazed. “Just flatten your tongue and lick over my clit.“

“I know how to lick a damn clit, Jim!” She snapped out, pulling herself closer to the desk and pressing her palms flat on Jim’s thighs, not giving her a chance to close her legs and take away the pretty sight. 

“Just helping out, you don’t know what I Like. I could prefer you suck.”

“Well then give me a chance to explore and find out. This ain’t just about your pleasure.” She flattened her tongue. Licking firmly up along the inner lips of Jim’s cunt, tongue pressing and riding up along her clit. Jim twitched below her, any response she had coming out as a broken moan. 

“I plan to enjoy myself. I’ll take as long as I damn please exploring what makes you moan.” She kissed along the puffy pink lips, licking around Jim’s cunt, the taste of Jim bursting on her tongue. 

“Maybe I’d prefer to fuck you with my tongue.” Bones continued against her, teasing the tip of her tongue in a circle around Jim’s entrance. 

Jim gasped, trying to spread her legs further. “Yes, fuck, do it bones, do it.”

“You sure are impatient for someone who already came three times tonight.” She didn't need to be told twice, however. She pressed her tongue in as deep as possible, chin pressed up against Jim, nose rubbing against her clit as she curled her tongue back out, rubbing her head against the thighs that slammed shut around her head, like Jim couldn’t decide what to do with them. 

“Bones, Bones, yes. So good. Your tongue, oh my god.” Jim was babbling, hands coming down and grabbing at the back of Lenora’s head, fingers tightening in her hair as she tried to thrust her hips against her face, trying to get her even deeper.

Lenora let her hands slide off Jim’s thighs. Trailing one hand to press her thumb back into Jim’s hole, rubbing up along Jim as she moved her tongue to suck at Jim’s clit.

Her own cunt felt like it was throbbing in time with Jim’s around her thumb, Jim’s words trailing off into moans. Jim spread her legs again, trying to get more movement with her hips. Lenora took the opportunity to move her head again, a move Jim didn’t agree with if the growl she let out was any indication. She bit at Jim’s thighs, encouraging her to spread them more. 

Len pushed her hand into her own pants, fingers sliding in her wet folds. And rubbing at her own clit, the wetness making it hard to get decent friction. It was enough though, as she buried her head between Jim’s thighs, tongue licking along Jim’s cunt. She could feel the hair at her temples being drenched- Jim or her own sweat, she wasn’t sure. 

Jim’s hands tightened in her hair, her hips twitching as she writhed against Len’s tongue. She held it out flat, letting Jim take herself higher. She did her best to cover her top teeth with her lip, not wanting to accidentally catch Jim’s engorged clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Len!” Jim screamed her name, thighs and hands tightening around her head as her hips twitched frantically against her face. Soaking Lenora’s face as she came on her tongue. Voice echoing around the room.

Lenora thrusted her tongue inside Jim, licking up into her as she came against her own hand, trying to push herself even closer as she rode out her own orgasm. Her vision blacking out with the sensation.

She came back to herself with her head pressed to Jim’s stomach, slouched over her best friend as Jim’s stomach muscles bounced her head with how hard she was breathing. 

“Holy fuck, Bones.” Jim said eventually, voice sounding wrecked.

“Four times. You got another in you?” She couldn’t resist leaning back down, licking a strip up the centre on Jim’s folds, smiling wolfishly as Jim gasped and twitched, hands flying back down to grab her head and push her away. “Too much, too much.” She rambled. Eyes still not opening.

Lenora pulled her hand out of her pants, wiping away the wetness on her ruined clothes. Pressing kisses along Jim’s trembling thighs as she calmed down.

“Let’s do that again.” Jim pushed herself up, huge smile on her face. “But on the bed this time.”

Len jumped out of her chair, paying no mind as it slammed against the floor. Jim wrapped her legs around her as she wrapped her arms around her waist, effortlessly picking her up and stumbling over to the bed. Slamming them down on it and then slamming her lips against Jim’s, cutting off her laugh.


End file.
